The Window Seat
by DreamingOfHeaven
Summary: that window seat held so much meaning for 2 souls, but could her love for that seat be enough to keep her there for her love of him? ONE-SHOT


**The Window Seat.**

The rain hit against the window, each drop sending echo's into the deathly still room inside. In the room lined with bookcases all coated in dust, sat on the window seat was that of a broken girl, you would not think of this girl as she is now had you met her before. She was always so full of life and happiness, she could always make you smile if you're upset, and she was all of this because she found love. But she is as she is now because of the love that left her standing out in the cold, his love for her died but he would always hold her heart. She sat remembering all the times he would move stray strands of hair from her face and steal kisses when no one is looking and whisper sweet nothings in her ear. She could still feel his soft lips upon hers, and she could still hear the steady beat of his heart, and the even breaths escaping his lips. Just like the rain that poured from the heavens silent tears rolled down her face at the memories. Each word he said to her on that fateful day broke her heart that little bit more every passing minute. The one thing which stood out to her from that day was his chocolate brown eyes, the pain they held was what started killing her, she knew something was bound to happen he was a jock and she wasn't popular. To them status didn't matter but to everyone else it did, She knew that something would try to rip them apart, they survived through everything until the football season started. That was when all hell broke loose and many kids that just started at the school would be made sure to know that the jock's ruled the boys and the popular ruled the girls. She was nothing to either of the jocks or popular there for he was made to choose, football or her and by the way she looks and acts now you know his decision.  
The broken girl soon fell into a deep sleep not even noticing the storm that was starting.

As the rain died down the girl awoke and stretched from her uncomfortable position, still being on the window seat she looked out at the view, the ocean was dark and unwelcoming, the waves crashing down onto the sand with force, she never noticed but the weather always reflected her mood which meant it was always dark and damp. She was broken and the only person who could fix her was the one who broke her in the first place, it's a loose, loose situation. She only had one friend at school who understood her more than she let on but would never say 'i know how you feel' no one knew what this vulnerable girl was feeling, she didn't even know the answer to that herself but she put on a brave face and never let her emotions show. School was always the worst thing for her, because there she would have to see him, him with another girl. The sight of him with his friends by the lockers didn't hurt but the sight of him with another girl on his arm was just like another stab at her heart. The depression she was in was not healthy for anyone; she would not show any signs of weakness which is why she has lasted as long as she has with the pain. She got lucky as she only had two classes with him but in one she has been seated next to him, each time she puts her head down to focus on her work she would be interrupted with the feeling of being watched, she has caught him on many occasions staring at her but he would either look away or say hateful words. This time when she looked at him she saw the pain and desperation in his eyes, the look pulled and scratched at her heart the little bit more. He looked just as broken as her but he would never admit it, he wanted her back and she wanted him back but them both to stubborn to say anything.

As the days turned to weeks and the weeks to months nothing changed, the girl still the same as always, sitting on the window seat staring out into the darkness thinking of nothing but him. Him getting sorrier and sorrier for everything that has happened and more desperate for things to change, but he didn't know how to change them.

More months pass and he is finally ready to tell her that he was in the wrong of ever letting her go but has got to class that day she was nowhere to be seen, the voice in the back of his head was saying 'she's probably just late' while his heart told him different. The last class he had with her came and still she was not there, come lunch he walked up to her best friend and asked where she was. The look and the best friends face said something was wrong, there were tear stains down her cheeks and her bloodshot eyes stood out, what she told him made all his hope, belief and courage shatter along with his ability to hold in his feelings. 'She moved away, because of you' those words hurt him like nothing ever has; he lost the only good thing in his life for what? A hobby, friends who use him for popularity? His world shattered and he ran, he didn't know where to but as soon as he turned onto a familiar street he knew where he was going, where his head and heart were telling him to go. He reached the door and it opened, sure enough there was nothing there. He walked over to the window seat and crouched down and rested his head on the soft fabric and let his emotions out. She was gone and it was because of him, he wouldn't see her again, it was over once and for all. But she was still there watching him from the stairs, once again her heart broke at the sight but she couldn't face him, she couldn't handle the pain it would cause her. So she did what she said she would, she left but no matter how hard she tried not to she looked back, back at the now broken boy sat where she would crying for the girl he lost, she shed one last tear for him before leaving not looking back again.


End file.
